This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to operation efficiency management in a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Operation efficiency management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for operation efficiency management may also increase.